


baby don't stop

by toffeethecoffee



Category: Block B
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeethecoffee/pseuds/toffeethecoffee
Summary: kyung stays the night at jiho's house, and has to borrow a pair of pjs to sleep in.





	baby don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> uwu this is filthy uwu

This wasn't their first sleepover, obviously, Jiho knew that, but it was the way Kyung wore his shirt that made his heart flutter.

They weren't planning on having a sleepover tonight, but when Kyung had come over to hang out earlier in the day, time had flown by, and before either of them knew it, it was already dark outside.

Kyung lived pretty far away from Jiho, and the sun had already gone down completely, leaving no traces of light in the sky, spare the light glow from the moon, so Jiho just asked Kyung if he wanted to stay the night.

Kyung agreed, naturally, but claimed he didn't have anything to wear to bed. This is when Jiho offered an extra pair of his pajamas to his best friend, who took the offer and thanked him.

"It's no problem." Jiho said, walking into his bedroom with Kyung, to grab a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from his dresser. Kyung accepted the clothes, and hurried into the hallway bathroom to change. It didn't take him any longer than two minutes, and he returned to Jiho, the clothing fitting a bit loose on him due to their height difference. 

Jiho didn't notice Kyung walk back into his room until he heard "Where should i put my clothing?" coming from his doorframe. Looking over at Kyung was probably the biggest mistake Jiho had ever made in his life. 

Kyung stood there, holding his folded clothing, with the most innocent expression on his face. Jiho's shirt was obviously too big on him, it exposed his collarbone and almost hung off his shoulders. The sweats hung low on his hips, and were a bit baggy at his ankles. 

Jiho willed himself not to get hard at the sight. "Uh, anywhere, really. You could probably put them over here." He pointed to the desk that sat in the corner of his room. 

Kyung nodded, and walked over to set his clothes down. 

"So, you wanna watch some TV or something?" Jiho asks, trying to focus his mind on anything but his best friend. Kyung replied with a "Sure."

In the living room, they sat on Jiho's couch, and when Jiho made himself comfortable, Kyung curled into his side, his eyes on the TV screen. Jiho tried to ignore him, tried to focus on whatever show Kyung had chosen for them to watch, but all he wanted to do was put his hands on Kyung and never take them off.

This wasn't the first time Jiho felt this way towards Kyung, and it certainly won't be the last. He's had feelings for the older for as long as he could remember, and the way Kyung cuddled up into him, wearing _his_ clothes, made Jiho want to scream.

Jiho looked at Kyung, who was watching the show with interest. His lips were formed into a small pout, and Jiho wanted to kiss them until Kyung was begging and writhing underneath him. He looked at the TV screen, which was playing some crime show, and he tried to focus on whatever was happening, but his imagination was running wild with thoughts of Kyung.

"Uh, Jiho?" Kyung asked from beside him. Jiho looked back over to him, humming in response. "Why are you hard?" Kyung pointed down to the obvious tent in Jiho's sweats, a puzzled expression on his face.

Jiho's heart began beating a million beats per second, because _what the fuck was he supposed to tell him_? 

Kyung continued looking at Jiho, the same look on his face, until an idea struck him. "Jiho, you aren't hard because of," Kyung pointed to the drama that was playing, "The murder scene, are you? Is that your kink?" He asked. Jiho couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but he decided that saying he had a weird murder-kink was probably better than telling Kyung he wanted to fuck him senseless.

"Definitely," Jiho replies. Kyung narrows his eyes at the younger. 

"I can't tell if you're serious. It sounds like you're joking, but then again, you are _actually_ hard right now." He says, and Kyung looked _so cute_ trying to figure this out, Jiho thinks. 

"Maybe i am, maybe i'm not." Jiho shrugs. "Why does it matter?" He asked, turning back to, and trying to focus on the drama, rather than Kyung.

Kyung hummed in response. "Want me to help?" He asked. Jiho's eyes widened, looking over to Kyung, whose expression was inherently innocent, considering what he just implied. 

"What do you mean?" Jiho asked, trying to play dumb, because _holy shit_ if he let himself think about Kyung _helping_ him, he might cum right then and there.

Kyung smiled. "Do you really not know what i mean?" He asked. Jiho felt Kyung's eyes burning holes into his skin. Kyung nodded. "Alright, then." Suddenly, Kyung was on the ground in front of Jiho, spreading his knees apart to kneel in between them. 

"Do you know what i mean now?" He asked, the drama on the TV long-forgotten as Kyung licked his lips, staring up at Jiho. Jiho swallowed and nodded.

"I may have an idea." He replied. "But i'm still not sure. Can you show me what you mean?" Jiho's mouth was moving faster than his brain, and he was uncomfortably hard at this point. 

Kyung grinned, nodding. His hands slowly trailed up Jiho's legs, stopping when they reached his thighs. He looked up at the younger, asking for permission. Jiho angled his hips upwards, and spread his legs out slightly wider, trying to get Kyung to just hurry the fuck up and _touch him_

Kyung seemed to get the memo, as he pulled down Jiho's sweats. There was already a dark spot on the front of his underwear where his dick was leaking precum. Kyung licked his lips at the sight. 

"What's got you so wound up, Jiho?" Kyung asked, pulling down Jiho's underwear to reveal his flushed cock. He licked a stripe down his palm, before stroking Jiho's length a few times.

"Are you asking because you don't know?" Jiho questioned, his hips bucking forward to meet with Kyung's strokes. "Or because you want to hear me say it?" 

Kyung didn't answer, choosing instead to take the head of Jiho's dick into his mouth, giving a hard suck. One of Jiho's hands found it's way into Kyung's hair, trying to guide Kyung further down.

Kyung, instead, took his mouth off of Jiho, earning a protested whine from the man above him. "Do you have condoms? Lube?" Kyung asked. "I want you to fuck me, Jiho."

Jiho's eyes widened, looking down at the kneeling boy. He nodded. "Yeah, they're in my bedroom." He said, although his voice was shaky from the teasing. Kyung smiled, almost innocently, despite having Jiho's leaking cock inches away from his face. Jiho almost came at the sight.

Kyung got up from the floor, not sparing Jiho a second glance as he made his way to the bedroom. Jiho followed, after pulling his boxers back up to his hips.

Jiho walked into his room to find Kyung sitting on his bed, his face slightly flushed. "I don't know where anything is." He said, smiling. Jiho nodded, although Kyung wasn't asking anything. He went to his nightstand and grabbed the lube and a condom from the top drawer.

Jiho set them on the bed, next to Kyung, before climbing onto the bed himself. If you had told him even an hour previously, that he'd be fucking his best friend that night, he'd have laughed in your face, and yet, there he was, eyes roaming Kyung's small form hungrily, as he pushed him down onto the bed and climbed onto him.

"You look really good in my clothes, Kyung." He said, pressing his hand onto Kyung's growing erection, through the sweatpants.

"Ah- Really?" Kyung asked through breathy moans, before wrapping his arms around Jiho's neck and pulling the younger down to capture his lips in a kiss.

Nothing about it was gentle. It was full of harsh lip bites, and tongues fighting for dominance, but Jiho realised there was no place he'd rather be than in this moment, shoving his tongue down Kyung's throat while the older was so pliant for him, spreading his legs wide in an attempt to feel Jiho's palm harder on his erection. 

Kyung pulled away, breathless. "Please, Jiho." He begged, grinding his hips up into Jiho's hand, and really, who was Jiho to deny him?

Jiho worked Kyung's sweatpants down his legs and off, along with his underwear, freeing his aching cock. He leaned back and admired the way he was leaking with precum on Jiho's shirt.

"Ah! i'm sorry," Kyung said, looking at the mess he was making on his best friend's shirt. "Let me take this off." He said, sitting up to take the shirt off, but Jiho pushed him back down.

"Leave it on." Jiho said, his expression turning darker as he grabbed the lube and condom from beside them. Kyung nodded. 

Jiho quickly unpackaged and rolled the condom onto his dick, thankful for the friction on his aching erection. He leaned back down, looking Kyung in the eyes. "You want me to prepare you? Or do you wanna do it yourself?" He asked. Kyung shook his head.

"You do it," He said, before adding on a whiny "Please." 

Jiho nodded, slicking up two of his fingers with the cold lube, and rubbing them together to warm it up. "You ready?" He asked. Kyung nodded vigorously, causing Jiho to chuckle.

He carefully inserted one finger into Kyung, who inhaled deeply upon feeling the intrusion. Jiho fingered the boy under him tentatively, prepared to stop if needed. Kyung only rocked back against his finger, shaky, breathy moans falling from his lips.

"Jiho, please, one more," Kyung whined. Jiho complied, inserting the second finger into Kyung's hold, and scissoring inside of him, to stretch him out. 

Kyung pursed his lips to stop any sounds from coming out, as he rocked back against Jiho's hand.

"Please, please, i'm ready, i swear, please fuck me, Jiho." Kyung begged, and Jiho wasn't exactly sure if he was ready or not, but the way Kyung looked at him through half-lidded eyes, and moaned his name, he wasn't exactly able to say no.

Jiho removed his fingers slowly, smiling at the whine that came from Kyung's lips. "Ready?" He asked, positioning himself in front of Kyung's hole. Kyung couldn't speak, only nodded. 

Jiho slowly pushed in, trying to ignore the sinful moan coming from Kyung's lips, else he come right then and there. It took him a few seconds to bottom out, feeling his hips pushed against the swell of Kyung's ass.

Jiho hadn't even _moved_ , but he felt to close already, watching the way Kyung shook with pleasure, his cock leaking against his stomach, wearing _Jiho's_ shirt.

"Fuck, Kyung. I'm not gonna last if you keep looking so _sinful_." He said, pulling out slightly, only to push back in. Kyung ignored him, rocking his hips back against Jiho's cock.

"Please, Jiho," Kyung said, breathless. "Please move," He begged, spreading his legs wider, and angling his hips upwards, trying to feel Jiho _deeper_.

Jiho complied, pulling completely out, before slamming back in, and repeating the action. He set a brutal pace, watching as Kyung closed his eyes, and threw his head back against the pillow. 

Kyung moaned so _loudly_ , Jiho was sure his neighbors, if not the entirety of _Seoul_ , could hear him. But, fuck, he really didn't care. _He_ was the one making Kyung scream like that. _Jiho_ was the one pounding into Kyung, pressing his thumbs into Kyung's hips as he fucked into him.

"A-Ah, Jiho-o, wa-wait!" Kyung tried to say, his moans cutting through each word. Jiho stopped his movements, his cock pressed into Kyung's hole. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, out of breath.

"Are you clean?" Kyung asked, wrapping his arms around Jiho's neck. Jiho nodded.

"Why?" Jiho questioned. Kyung leaned up, kissing Jiho softly, before mumbling against his lips.

"I want you to come inside of me." He said. Jiho groaned at the thought, nodding profusely. 

"Fuck- yes, yes please." Jiho said in response, quickly pulling out and disposing of the condom in a nearby wastebasket.

Kyung leaned back onto the bed, his sweat soaking through Jiho's shirt.

Jiho resumed his original pace, but without the condom, he could feel just how _hot_ Kyung was, and he _definitely_ wasn't going to last long.

Kyung moaned loudly when Jiho hit _that_ spot inside of him, and could Jiho could feel his orgasm slowly approaching.

"Fu-ck, Kyung," He began, making sure to thrust into Kyung as he spoke, accentuating each word. "I'm not gonna- fuck, i'm not gonna last long." 

Kyung tried to reply with "Me too", but he was cut off by a particularly hard thrust right against his prostate, which sent him over the edge.

He came all over Jiho's shirt, and Jiho could barely watch without cumming himself.

Jiho fucked into Kyung quickly, chasing his own orgasm. Kyung shook from oversensitivity, but it wasn't until Kyung looked at Jiho, his lips swollen from biting them, and said "Please fill me up, Jiho" that he was sent over the edge.

He grabbed Kyung's hips, pressing deep into him, and felt as Kyung's hole filled up with his warm, opaque cum. 

It took a few seconds, but when Jiho came back down from his high, he saw Kyung looking at him sheepishly. "Don't pull out yet." He whispered. Jiho nodded, smiling breathlessly.

He repositioned himself so that he lay behind Kyung, still buried deep inside of him. "You know," Kyung said. "I still don't actually know what turned you on in the first place."

Jiho leaned over, and looked at Kyung wildly. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He said.

**Author's Note:**

> hhnnnffffggnnhngnhfngh? yes i wrote this.  
> no i'm not ashamed.


End file.
